Crackles French traduction
by butterfly83
Summary: Face à des criminels, Don triomphe lors d'échanges de coups de feu, combats à main nue, et batailles intellectuelles. Mais lorsqu'il doit se battre contre des microbes, il n'a vraiment aucune chance de gagner. PEUT ETRE LU COMME NOUVELLE, ACCESSIBLE AUX NON-CONNAISSEURS DE LA SERIE.
1. Introduction

**Crackles**

_Original Author:_ celadon

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

Voici la traduction de l'œuvre sublime de céladon dans le fandom de Numb3rs. Bien que connaître les personnages de la série soit un plus, cette fanfiction peut être lue comme une nouvelle séparée, avec une très bonne dose d'humour et des personnages émouvants.

J'agis ici en tant que traductrice, et espère pouvoir vous faire partager la magie créée par cet auteur, grâce à une recherche profonde de l'essence des personnages. Cette fanfic s'adresse donc à vous, les lecteurs francophones qui, bien que comprenant l'anglais, ne savent pas tout de la langue de Shakespeare. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a enchantée, et que ma traduction restera fidèle à l'esprit dans lequel elle a été créée.

**Résumé :**

Face à des criminels, Don triomphe lors d'échanges de coups de feu, combats à main nue, et batailles intellectuelles. Mais lorsqu'il doit se battre contre des microbes, il n'a vraiment aucune chance de gagner. PEUT ETRE LU COMME NOUVELLE, ACCESSIBLE AUX NON-CONNAISSEURS DE LA SERIE.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un pari pour une bonne poir

**Crackles**

_Original Author:_ celadon

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

-Self-Preservation-

**Chapitre 1 : Un pari pour une bonne poire.**

"Votre nom?"

"Don Eppes."

"Êtes-vous assuré, M. Eppes?"

"Ouais…" Don sortit sa carte d'assuré maladie de son portefeuille et la déposa dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet. Un formulaire lui fut présenté à la place.

« Pouvez-vous remplir les informations inscrites sur ce formulaire, s'il-vous-plait ? Et cela fera $20 pour la complémentaire santé. »

Don remplit les informations personnelles sur le formulaire consciencieusement et signa l'exonération de responsabilité avant de le retourner avec un billet de vingt dollars.

« Merci, M. Eppes. Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ici ce soir ? »

« Eh bien… » Don sentit ses joues virer au rouge. « Un – rhume et de la toux. Ça m'est tombé dessus très vite. » dit-il en bégayant un peu. « C'est… probablement rien de grave. » J'ai perdu un pari, finit-il silencieusement. Ça avait vraiment l'air ridicule d'être là, dans un service de traitement d'urgence, pour quoi que ce soit de moins grave qu'une blessure par balle.

« Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente, M. Eppes. Ce service est premier arrivé, premier servi, mais si nous avons une urgence, vous pouvez avoir à attendre plus longtemps. » Il acquiesça faiblement. « Vous pouvez accrocher votre manteau par ici, si vous le souhaitez. »

Don resserra sa veste un peu plus autour de lui. Ils allaient avoir à monter la température si ils voulaient le voir se séparer de sa veste. Il trouva un siège au milieu des chaises cabossées entre une femme très large emmitouflée dans un manteau en laine polaire et une jeune femme qui faisait sauter un bébé sur ses genoux, et se prépara à attendre son tour.

Il ne devrait même pas être là. C'était vraiment une perte de temps. Un temps précieux qui devrait être dépensé à soigner des personnes vraiment malades. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à frotter ses biceps pour éliminer les frissons qu'il ressentait. C'était sa faute après tout, ses collègues lui avaient tendu une perche, et il l'avait prise. Ça montrait juste qu'il n'était pas vraiment en forme.

"M. Eppes?"

Il leva son regard, surprit de voir une infirmière à l'entrée de la pièce, cherchant son patient. Il se releva en chancelant.

Ça avait été plus rapide que prévu. Oh, bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient – ils vous fourraient dans une salle d'examen pour attendre, où il n'y avait même pas de magazines pour vous tenir compagnie.

Il suivit l'infirmière le long d'un couloir stérile et dans une petite salle d'examen.

« Enlevez votre veste et installez vous sur la table d'examen » lui ordonna-t-elle brusquement.

Il enleva sa veste à contrecœur et se hissa sur la table.

« Alors, quel est votre problème ce soir, M. Eppes ? »

N'avait-il pas déjà répondu à cette question ? Est-ce que ces personnes ne se parlaient jamais entre elles ?

« Juste un rhume et de la toux. Sûrement rien de grave. » Et si j'avais pensé plus vite, je ne serais pas là, à perdre votre temps et le mien.

« Mmhmm. » L'infirmière fourra un thermomètre sous sa langue et pressa ses doigts sur son avant-bras, prenant son pouls. Quand le thermomètre sonna, elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais gribouilla quelque chose sur son bloc et releva sa manche pour vérifier sa tension. « Fumez-vous, M. Eppes ? » Il fit non de la tête. « Est-ce que vous chiquez ? »

Il fit non de la tête de nouveau. « J'ai promis à ma mère que je ne le ferais jamais. C'était très populaire parmi les joueurs de baseball, je mâche du chewing-gum à la place. » oh oui, continue à blablater Eppes, peut-être que tu as besoin d'un docteur après tout.

Elle vérifia sa tension et écrivit de nouveau quelque chose sur son bloc. « Et quand la toux a-t-elle commencé ? »

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir. Il est possible qu'un chatouillement ait commencé il y a une semaine, et cette nuit, c'est passé de rien à … eh bien… quelque chose. « Quelques jours, je crois. C'était vraiment mauvais hier. On pouvait entendre, je ne sais quoi, quelque chose de bizarre. Mais je me sens mieux aujourd'hui, je suis sûrement en voie de guérison. »

"Mm hm." L'infirmière remit sa manche en place. « Le docteur peut vous ausculter à travers votre chemise donc je ne vais pas vous faire vous changer. Quelqu'un devrait bientôt venir vous voir, mais s'il y a une urgence, nous utilisons la procédure de triage, donc il se peut que vous ayez à attendre un moment. »

Don acquiesça et regarda la porte se fermer derrière elle. Dès que cela se produit, il sauta de la table pour récupérer sa veste, et la refermer autour de lui, frissonnant. Il voulait bien attendre, mais il n'allait certainement pas mourir de froid jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive. Il balança ses jambes nerveusement en regardant les aiguilles de l'horloge bouger, avant d'apercevoir un oreiller sur la table d'examen. Un oreiller qui avait l'air vraiment confortable.

Il s'allongea sur la table, toussa, et se tourna sur un côté. Il avait déjà remarqué que ça l'aidait à moins tousser. Ils pouvaient toujours le réveiller quand ils viendraient le voir. Et après ils l'enverraient chez lui pour se reposer.

Don se redressa brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge et calcula qu'il avait dormi environ une heure. Il remit ses cheveux en place, en essayant d'avoir l'air éveillé, alors qu'un docteur d'origine Latino entrait. Son badge montrait le nom « Rodriguez ».

« M. Eppes, » dit-il aimablement. « Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ici ce soir ? »

Don le dévisagea. Oh, vraiment ? Quelqu'un devrait lui avoir dit quelque chose, non ? Déjà entendu parler de partage d'information dans cet hôpital ? « Toux, » dit-il après un moment. « Sûrement rien de grave, je vais juste… » Eh bien, c'était trop embarrassant d'expliquer la raison de sa venue ici…

Dr. Rodriguez l'épargna en sortant un spéculum et auscultant ses oreilles, puis son nez. « Ouvez grand »

Don ouvrit la bouche docilement et le laissa promener la petite lumière dans sa gorge. Le docteur trouva son stéthoscope et écouta ses poumons.

« Prenez une grande inspiration et soufflez. »

Don pris une grande inspiration, et toussa.

Le docteur bougea le stéthoscope sur son dos. « Encore une fois. »

Don essaya de nouveau, et eut à stopper pour se mettre à tousser. Il se sentit embarrassé, mais le docteur ne commenta pas, et ne fit que bouger son stéthoscope.

« Encore une fois. »

Don essaya de nouveau, puis attendit que le docteur ait finit de tapoter son dos, avant de se diriger vers le bureau pour écrire quelque chose sur un papier. Une ordonnance, probablement. Il soupira de soulagement ce qui le fit tousser de nouveau.

Le docteur lui donna un papier. « Emmenez ça le long du couloir jusqu'au service de radiologie. Donnez-leur ce papier, et revenez avec la grande enveloppe quand ils auront fini.

Don regarda fixement le papier, certain d'avoir mal entendu les instructions. « Quoi ? » dit-il confus.

« Vous avez besoin d'une radio de la poitrine, » répéta le docteur. « Vous avez des grésillements dans les poumons. »


	3. Chapter 2: Moi, malade, jamais de la vie

**Crackles**

_Original Author:_ celadon

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**-Crackles-**

_Moi, malade, jamais de la vie_

**-Crackles-**

Des grésillements.

Don suivit les panneaux jusqu'à celui qui disait « Radiologie » et s'arrêta à la réception du service.

C'était quoi, bon sang, des grésillements ?

« Vous êtes ici pour une radio ? »

Don cligna des yeux à la vue de la réceptionniste et sortit le petit papier pour lui donner. Alors ils étaient vraiment sérieux, une radio ? « On dirait. » Bizarre d'avoir à passer une radio pour autre chose qu'une fracture ou une entorse.

« Pouvez-vous signer ici, s'il vous plait ? »

Mon dieu. C'est pire que d'avoir à acheter une maison. Il signa docilement le papier avant de lui rendre.

« Suivez ce couloir et un technicien viendra à votre rencontre. »

Super, plus de couloirs. Quelle surface faisait cet hôpital ? On dirait vraiment un labyrinthe. Don suivit un autre couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une femme avec une blouse blanche devant un appareil.

Elle le regarda en souriant. « Vous êtes ici pour une radio ? »

Apparemment. « Je suppose, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui fournit une chemise d'hôpital et le dirigea vers un autre couloir. « Enlevez votre chemise et mettez la blouse à la place. Elle s'ouvre par derrière. Ensuite, revenez ici et positionnez vous devant ce panneau, de face. »

Parfait. Et après, on peut en finir et vous pouvez me laisser rentrer à la maison. Il quitta sa veste à contrecœur de nouveau, puis son T-shirt, et enfila la blouse en frissonnant. J'ai horreur de ces trucs là. Ils devraient vraiment en inventer des thermales.

Il retourna dans la salle à l'autre bout du couloir et se tenu docilement face au panneau.

« Bras le long du corps, » le technicien débita d'un air monotone, « et maintenant, respirez. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et toussa violemment.

« Oh là… - il va falloir la refaire. Essayez de ne pas bouger… »

Oh oui, comme si je le faisais exprès. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas souffler ou tousser.

« Bien, très bien – tournez sur un côté. »

Il ravala un éclat de rire. C'est un peu comme faire une photo d'identité judiciaire.

« Levez les bras au dessus de la tête… »

Jacques a dit…

« Prenez une grande inspiration… »

Il fut fier de pouvoir mieux contrôler sa toux cette fois-ci.

« Et… nous avons fini. Prenez l'enveloppe et ramenez là au bureau d'accueil. S'il y a une file d'attente, montrez leur votre papier pour qu'ils sachent que vous revenez de la radio. »

Oh, oui… et les gens pensent que le FBI est le pire au niveau bureaucratie.

Au moins, là-bas, le docteur pourrait le laisser partir, peut-être avec une ordonnance, et il pourrait prouver qu'il avait bien tenu les engagements de ce sacré pari.

Il n'y avait aucune file d'attente à la fenêtre du service, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Une autre infirmière le ramena dans la salle d'examen qu'il avait occupée auparavant, et il se confina dans sa veste pour éviter de trop gros frissons. Ils devraient vraiment monter la température dans cet hôpital. Il y a des malades ici.

Dr. Rodriguez le joignit presque instantanément avec un paquet de papiers à la main. Il lui fit un signe de tête. « Etes-vous allergique à certains types d'antibiotiques ? »

Don fonça les sourcils. « Des antibiotiques ? Pas à ma connaissance. »

« Je vais vous donner une ordonnance pour de l'azithromycin. Et un sirop pour la toux à la codéine. »

Don cligna des yeux, surpris. « OK. Euh – J'ai un entrainement de 12 heures prévu pour demain. Ce n'est pas physique, juste procédural, mais – enfin, ce n'est pas un problème, si ? »

Dr. Rodriguez fronça les sourcils de nouveau. « Je ne le conseille vraiment pas. » Il sortit quelques feuilles de son ordonnancier et les lui donna. « Je conseille du repos et de rester hydraté. Si vous faites ça tout le weekend, vous pourrez peut-être aller travailler lundi. Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

Don déglutit, complètement étonné. « Je suis – un agent du FBI. Un agent sur le terrain. »

« Oh. » Le docteur acquiesça. « Alors vous serez prêt pour travailler à votre bureau lundi, pas sur le terrain. Huit heures par jour, ou moins. Pas plus. »

Huit heures par jour ? Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? « Euh… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce-… ? »

Dr. Rodriguez fit un geste vers l'ordonnance. « Vous avez une pneumonie. »

**-Crackles-**

_Pneumonie, maladie infectieuse des poumons._

**-Crackles-**

Une pneumonie. Don repositionna ses paquets sur son bras gauche en se battant avec ses clés pour ouvrir la porte, puis la referma avec un genou et un pied. Les agents du FBI se faisaient tirer dessus, pour sûr, il se faisaient même tabasser, exploser, ou poignarder quelques fois, mais ils ne tombaient pas malade ! Un coup de pied bien placé ferma la porte alors qu'il déposait ses achats sur la table à manger.

La pneumonie était une maladie pour les vieilles personnes de toute façon, les vieillards dans les maisons de retraite et les bébés aux poumons sous-développés, pas pour des hommes en bonne santé, pleins de vigueur, et dans la trentaine. Mais quand il demanda au docteur comment il avait pu l'attraper, il avait secoué les épaules et lui avait dit qu'il l'avait sûrement attrapé par contact avec un autre malade. Il essaya de se rappeler de sa semaine, plutôt habituelle, et des gens avec qui il avait été en contact – au bureau, aux scènes de crime, en faisant des entretiens, à la salle de sport, même en se plongeant dans les poubelles pour chercher des preuves – toujours avec des gants, bien entendu, … mais quand même, il avait été en contact avec beaucoup de monde… il commença à enlever sa veste, mais s'arrêta pour foncer vers les radiateurs et monter le thermostat. Il faisait si froid ici aussi. La saison des pluies pouvait vous transpercer.

Il s'assit sur le sofa pour parcourir le contenu de ce qu'il avait acheté. Deux packs de six bouteilles d'eau. Une boite double de mouchoirs. Une bouteille de cheratussin – quoi que ça puisse être. Cinq litres de jus d'orange, un paquet d'arithromycin qui devrait tenir cinq jours. Il devait prendre la première dose dès son arrivée.

Il sortit une bouteille d'eau, enleva le capuchon, et avala une gorgée. C'est marrant comme ils vous disent de rester hydraté, et après ils vous laissent assis dans le centre hospitalier pendant des heures sans une goutte d'eau en vue. Il lut la notice de l'azithromycin – prendre deux gélules le premier jour – et essaya d'enlever une gélule de son compartiment en plastique. La petite pilule rose resta bien engoncée dans le compartiment, refusant de sortir. Il la fixa d'un air mauvais, en se demandant exaspéré s'il pouvait utiliser son arme pour tirer sur les gélules sans faire trop de dégâts. Renonçant à cette idée, ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon, il parcouru la cuisine pour sortir un couteau de boucher de son tiroir, et l'enfonça dans l'emballage avec un CRAC assourdissant. L'emballage se scinda et deux gélules s'échappèrent. Il sourit avec satisfaction avant de les avaler, et de prendre une gorgée d'eau. Il fallait qu'il appelle le central pour leur dire qu'il ne serait pas là le lendemain. Une vraie tuile, c'est vrai, mais bon ce n'était qu'un jour d'entraînements procéduraux pour responsables d'équipes, donc aucun de ses collègues n'avait à savoir qu'il était – légèrement indisposé – jusqu'à lundi. Et d'ici là, il comptait bien être de nouveau au boulot. Le docteur n'avait pas eu l'air d'y voir un problème s'il suivait les instructions de repos ce weekend, et il comptait bien le faire.

Ses yeux aperçurent le téléphone fixé au mur de la cuisine et il hésita. Il pouvait appeler papa et Charlie – faire sa convalescence à la maison, là où il y aurait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui… il sentit un frisson le parcourir à cette idée. Peut être que non. S'il restait ici, il pourrait être en paix, avec du silence, s'endormir devant la télévision, se faire livrer de la nourriture par téléphone au besoin, et éviter les questions incessantes sur depuis combien de temps était-il malade? Comment l'avait-il attrapé ? Et, est-ce-qu'il était vraiment sûr que c'était une bonne idée d'aller travailler lundi ?

Il passa son T-shirt, trempé de sueur, par-dessus la tête, et le jeta vers la chambre à coucher. Il valait mieux qu'il reste sur place. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de lui-même – bon sang, avant son retour à Los Angeles, il s'auto gérait depuis l'époque de l'université. Bon, il y avait eu cette période à Albuquerque quand Kim s'était occupée de lui… il quitta ses chaussures violement en allant vers la chambre. Il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder sur cette période – c'était il y a longtemps, et c'était déjà pas génial qu'il soit – allez, dis-le – malade – sans être malade et dépressif.

Il entendit le chauffage se lancer et sourit. Alors, voyons voir – était-il mieux de s'étendre sur le canapé, avec la télé, ou le lit, avec la couverture électrique ? le lit était défait et semblait l'inviter, alors il s'enroula de couvertures et chercha le bouton pour faire chauffer la couveuse. Il chercha un T-shirt propre et un pantalon de jogging. Décision faite, le lit. Il s'allongea et se sentit incroyablement bien une fois allongé et immobile. Il se tourna sur un côté pour réduire la toux qui menaçait de sortir et ferma les yeux. Il y avait sûrement de plus mauvaises façons de passer un vendredi soir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un rendez-vous de prévu, de toute façon.

_PS : pour l'explication des « grésillements », Charlie vous le dira éventuellement. Mais cela devrait devenir évident avant qu'il ne le fasse._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Attention, ne pas conduire

**Crackles**

_Original Author:_ celadon

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**-Crackles-**

**Chapitre 3 : **Attention, ne pas conduire ou utiliser de la machinerie lourde

Don se réveilla soudainement à la suite d'une quinte de toux. Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour réaliser que c'était lui qui toussait et il se retourna sur le dos, avant de s'asseoir en se penchant en avant abruptement quand ceci aggrava sa toux. Quelque chose clapota à l'intérieur et il fit une grimace. Dégoutant. Où était donc cette cheratussin… ? Il essaya d'attraper la bouteille sur la table de nuit en frottant ses yeux larmoyant, et essaya de lire la notice. Bon sang, peuvent-ils écrire ça plus petit encore ? Les médicaments et les ordonnances n'étaient vraiment pas préparés pour les gens malade. Il se passa la main sur les yeux de nouveau. Voyons voir… une à deux cuillères à café selon le besoin… ne conduisez pas et n'utilisez pas de machinerie lourde… peut rendre nauséeux ou somnolent.

Bon, la somnolence n'était pas un gros problème. Il ne pouvait déjà plus garder les yeux ouverts. Incroyable combien une petite toux de rien du tout pouvait vous mettre à plat. Il pensa sortir du lit pour aller chercher une cuillère, mais la courte distance vers la cuisine lui paraissait faire des kilomètres de long. Une gorgée correspondait à une cuillérée à café ou deux, non ?

Il se battu avec le bouchon quelques minutes, de plus en plus enragé, avant qu'il ne saute et se réfugie dans ses draps. Sacré non de non. Il prit une gorgée et flanqua la bouteille sur la table de nuit. Il trouverait le bouchon plus tard. Il chercha des yeux la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laissée sur le sol et eut à se rattraper en essayant d'attraper ses draps alors que la pièce tanguait de plus en plus.

Ouhla… Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? Il devait apparemment y aller doucement pour se pencher. Il rapatria la bouteille d'eau sous les draps et joua avec la télécommande pour augmenter la température de la couveuse. Il faisait un froid de canard ici. Ce qui était bizarre quand il y réfléchissait, parce que son nouveau T-shirt était tout aussi mouillé de sueur que l'ancien. Il prit une grosse gorgée d'eau, avant de remettre la bouteille sur la table de nuit, près de la cheratussin. Bon sang, qu'il avait soif. Ses lèvres en étaient même gercées. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens sous les couvertures pour enlever son T-shirt, avant de le jeter sur le sol près du lit et de se blottir de nouveau sous la couette.

Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Il avait sa couveuse si merveilleuse. Il soupira de bonheur alors que la chaleur l'entourait, et il toussa de nouveau. Bark, squish. Ça allait lui taper sur les nerfs assez vite, cette histoire. Il se blottit plus profondément et se rendormit la tête au milieu des oreillers.

**-Crackles-**

Sa prochaine quinte de toux le réveilla. Il faisait nuit, et il reconnu le son tout de suite. Il se rendit également compte que si cela continuait trop longtemps, ses voisins allaient faire une pétition pour se débarrasser de lui. Une des bonnes choses quand il était chez son père et Charlie, c'était que les seules personnes qu'il dérangeait étaient… et bien, papa et Charlie. D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas mieux en fait. Il se remit plus confortablement au milieu des coussins et attrapa un mouchoir pour enlever l'eau qui lui dégoulinait des yeux et après libérer son nez. C'était drôle comme il avait besoin de souffler dans un mouchoir mais sa tête ne se sentait pas pleine, comme avec un rhume.

Il toussa de nouveau, en faisant une grimace à un bruit particulièrement dégoutant. Est-ce-que c'était l'heure de prendre plus de chéra-machin ? Ça avait l'air de l'assommer, mais pas d'aider à se libérer de sa toux. Il jeta un œil aux numéros illuminés sur son réveil. 3H du matin. Combien d'heures devaient se passer entre deux doses, déjà ? Aucune idée. Il grogna de nouveau. Oh, non, par pitié ne me faites pas allumer la lumière.

Peut-être… peut-être qu'il pouvait risquer de prendre une gorgée. Ça faisait bien… bon, il ne savait pas combien de temps, mais ça faisait sûrement assez longtemps. Il tâtonna le dessus de la table de nuit, à la recherche de la bouteille en plastique, en se souvenant que la dernière fois il avait perdu le chapeau, et la souleva doucement pour prendre une gorgée. Parfait. Ça devrait le faire. Il devrait sûrement essayer de manger quelque chose aussi, mais ça voulait dire se lever, et bizarrement ça semblait demander beaucoup d'énergie et de travail. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dans son frigo. Il avait du jus d'orange. Il y avait peut-être encore un peu de pain… attends un peu, quand avait-il acheté ce pain ? oh, il verrait bien quand il l'aurait entre les mains. Mais ça voulait définitivement dire qu'il allait devoir allumer la lumière, se lever, et quitter son lit.

Il soupira dans le noir. S'il était à la maison, chez papa et Charlie, la nourriture serait apparue magiquement devant lui, sans avoir à bouger du tout. Il se sermonna et tenta d'allumer la lumière. C'est bien ça le problème, Eppes, tu te ramollis. Tu deviens dépendant. Encore un peu de couvage de la part de son père et il ne pourrait plus rien faire par lui même. Sors-toi de ce lit et fais-toi un toast et du jus d'orange – juste comme tu le faisais dans le passé. Ça ne va pas te tuer. Ça te forgera le caractère. Il trouva le bouton de la lumière et posa brutalement ses mains sur ses yeux, ouch !, avant de les enlever, impatient. Tu vois bien… tu te transformes en guimauve. Reprends-toi, Eppes. Lève-toi.

Il s'assit avec difficulté, alors qu'une forte quinte de toux le prenait, et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit, laissant sa tête lourde se reposer dans ses mains. Aye, Aye, Aye,… Ok. Ok, Debout. Pas la peine d'en faire une histoire. Tu as juste quelques… grésillements. Tu vivras. Probablement. En s'agrippant à la table de nuit, il se mit debout pas à pas. Voilà. Tu vois ? Tu es debout maintenant. Enfin, presque. Il positionna son bras doucement autour de son torse, en se penchant. Qui avait enfoncé des aiguilles dans son torse ? Et pourquoi étaient-elles en train d'essayer de coudre ses organes ?

Il trébucha un peu dans le noir, en se dirigeant lentement vers la petite cuisine, se guidant de son bras droit en suivant le mur et s'appuyant de temps en temps dessus. Sachant mieux à quoi s'attendre cette fois-ci, il ne fit que cligner des yeux lorsqu'il alluma la lumière de la cuisine. Bon. Pas si mal. Maintenant il n'avait besoin que d'une petite sieste avant de pouvoir se verser du jus d'orange… il posa son front contre la porte du frigo et se reposa un peu. C'était vraiment ridicule. Pourquoi était-il aussi fatigué ? Et pourquoi est-ce-que son cœur battait à cent kilomètres heure à cause d'une petite marche de la chambre à la cuisine?

« Je suis un athlète, bon sang… » marmonna-t-il sous sa barbe. « Un agent de terrain. J'ai passé mon entraînement physique sans aucun problème. » Il se redressa doucement et tira sur la porte du réfrigérateur, fronçant les sourcils quand elle resta fermée.

C'était juste lamentable. Il tira de nouveau, plus fort, en jurant à bout de souffle alors qu'elle s'ouvrait enfin pour se retrouver bruyamment en contact avec l'étagère à côté. Bon sang de bon soir…

Il tituba de nouveau en se retrouvant appuyé contre le mur, tenant toujours la poignée de la porte d'une main ferme, caché derrière la porte du frigo pour reprendre son souffle, ce qui sembla aller encore plus vite que son cœur. L'air froid du frigo vint à sa rencontre, touchant ses pieds nus, et lui faisant se souvenir qu'il était bien loin de sa couveuse adorée.

Ça y est, décida-t-il avec conviction, c'est vraiment la barbe.

Il libéra la poignée de porte et se dirigea maladroitement vers la porte ouverte du frigo qui envoyait un blizzard incroyable dans la pièce. Allons-y, le plus vite possible. Bon, du jus, …, du pain… du beurre… oups ? d'accord, pas de beurre. Qui a besoin de beurre de toute façon. Ce n'est même pas bon pour la santé. Du pain sec, ça ira bien. Il laissa la porte se refermer, en soupirant de bonheur quand le vent froid se dissipa. Bien, maintenant mettre quelques tranches de pain dans le grille-pain… euh. Bon, il faudrait peut être enlever les parties vertes d'abord.

Il enleva les parties fermentées au hasard et le déposa dans le grille-pain, le mettant en marche, avant de se tourner vers le jus. Un verre. Ça devrait être facile. S'il pouvait se redresser suffisamment pour en attraper un sur l'étagère de droite. Il s'aperçu avec enthousiasme qu'il avait laissé un verre à essorer près de l'évier et le redressa pour mettre du jus.

Il remarqua, embarrassé, que le jus déborda du verre et commença à couler sur le sol, et sauta un peu en arrière pour éviter de mouiller ses doigts de pieds.

Bon sang, pensa-t-il tristement. C'était vraiment mieux qu'il n'y ait personne ici pour voir à quel point ça devient pathétique.

Il était en train de boire une gorgée, en se battant avec l'essuie-tout pour réparer les dégâts sur le sol, quand une odeur familière, acide arriva jusqu'à son nez. Il se retourna en direction du grille-pain d'un bond, qui lui fit tourner la tête, pour voir de la fumée noire se propager dans la pièce à partir du morceau de pain.

Ben alors, Eppes, quel type d'idiot ne peut même pas faire griller du pain… ?

Il arracha la corde électrique de la prise, en forçant l'horloge du grille-pain à se remettre à zéro, et essayant de libérer le morceau de pain.

Il pouvait toujours mettre un couteau dans le trou et en finir… le pain sauta de l'appareil dans une pluie de miettes noires, alors que l'alarme incendie se déclencha dans le silence des premières heures de la nuit.

Zut. Ses voisins allaient définitivement faire une pétition pour se débarrasser de lui.

Il essaya de dissiper la fumée, attrapa un tabouret et essaya d'arracher l'emballage en plastique du détecteur de fumée, et arriva enfin à s'en débarrasser pour enlever les batteries et faire taire ce satané appareil. Il se ratatina sur le tabouret et laissa reposer sa tête sur le mur pendant un moment, attendant le son des voisins en colère en pyjamas, prêts à le faire brûler au bûché, se regroupant derrière sa porte. Et quel idiot positionnait le grille-pain sous le détecteur de fumée… ? Il n'y a pas vraiment un grand choix de prises électriques dans la cuisine de toute façon, mais quand même….

Quand il n'entendit pas de mouvement venant des appartements voisins, il se força à se redresser, autant que possible, en toussant d'une façon ennuyeuse à cause de la combinaison de la fumée et du mucus qui était toujours dans ses poumons. Il tituba jusqu'à l'évier, en remarquant, résigné, qu'il avait perdu son jus dans la mêlée, et attrapa un nouveau rouleau d'essuie-tout. Il essora le jus, en essayant de décider si ça valait vraiment le coup d'essayer de s'en verser un autre verre, ou d'ouvrir la porte pour aérer l'appartement, ou d'essayer de libérer un autre morceau de pain. La fumée s'épaississait, en s'accrochant à ses vêtements, et lui irritant les yeux.

Un grand frisson le parcourut tout à coup et il s'arrêta brusquement de nettoyer le jus d'orange, en plaçant ses mains sur le bord de l'évier, ses doigts se crispant sur la porcelaine. Oh non… il n'allait quand même pas… ?

Il essaya de prendre une grande inspiration, ce qui le fit s'étrangler sur un mélange de fumée et de phlegme. Oh oui, il allait définitivement…

Il n'avait même pas le temps de finir sa pensée avant de se pencher en avant et de vomir dans l'évier.


	5. Chapitre 4:Un truc de rhume de poitrine

**Crackles**

_Original Author:_ celadon

I don't own any of the characters that have been created by Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton. I am not making money, merely a bit of playing around with them. I also do not intend plagiarism in any way, shape or form.

**-Crackles-**

**Chapitre 4 : **Un truc de rhume de poitrine

Quelle espèce de _sadique_… Don appuya le torchon de cuisine sur ses yeux, puis l'utilisa une fois de plus pour se nettoyer le visage… _illogique_… il tâtonna dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la télécommande de la chauffeuse et augmenta la température d'un cran… _maladie_… ses mains touchèrent la boite de Kleenex et il la ramena vers lui…_à la noix_… vous fait cracher vos poumons ET vomir ce que vous avez ingéré depuis une semaine… les deux à la fois ? L'un ou l'autre, d'accord, ce n'était pas drôle mais c'était normal, mais les deux ? Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Il essaya de mettre la serviette mouillée sur son front cette fois-ci. La fraicheur était sublime, et il la laissa posée là un moment.

Peut-être que c'était juste la faute du jus d'orange. Ou le pain légèrement moisi. Il se tourna dans ses draps de nouveau, en essayant de trouver un coin plus froid et plus sec. D'un autre côté… le docteur lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà vomit. Le « déjà » aurait dû lui donner un avant goût de ce qu'il allait se passer. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé de prendre son ordonnance et de fuir la clinique, il aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

Il se retourna sur un côté, en toussant en vain, et bougea le torchon de nouveau pour nettoyer sa bouche. Dégoutant… Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un autre oreiller. Il en avait déjà trois sous la tête, mais peut-être qu'il en avait besoin d'un de plus ? Oh oui, dormir presque debout, c'était relaxant pour sûr. Mais bon, toujours mieux que le sol de la cuisine.

Il était resté au dessus de l'évier, le front posé sur la porcelaine froide, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur qu'il n'allait pas rendre de nouveau, avant de se laisser glisser sans force sur le sol et de s'y asseoir, la joue pressée contre la surface glacée du placard sous l'évier, en essayant de décider s'il pouvait effectivement se traîner dans son lit, ou s'il ferait mieux de s'étendre à cet endroit précis pour la nuit. Après une autre quinte de toux, la décision était prise. Peu importe qu'il se sente misérable, la chambre contenait deux choses indispensables : la cheratussin, et sa chauffeuse. Il ramperait jusque là au besoin, mais il lui fallait retourner dans son lit.

On ne pouvait vraiment considérer qu'il avait rampé, plutôt titubé en s'appuyant sur toutes les surfaces disponibles, pour finir par un plouf dans les couvertures, mais le résultat avait valut le déplacement. Réunit de nouveau avec ses oreillers et sa chauffeuse. Vraiment, le docteur n'avait pas besoin de lui faire la leçon, il n'aurait pas le moindre désir de se séparer de son lit avant lundi. Et il pouvait éliminer les méchants petits détails comme manger de l'emploi du temps. Il avait son stock d'eau, ses médicaments, il pouvait rester hiberner dans son lit jusqu'à l'alarme de son réveil lundi matin.

Lundi. Il parcouru sa liste de choses à faire dans sa tête, enfin il essaya. Bizarrement, tous les détails qui étaient généralement disponibles, bien rangés, dans un coin de sa tête, étaient tout emmêlés et flous. En plus, il n'arrivait même pas à s'en inquiéter. Il toussa de nouveau, s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers, et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que comme il avait vomit la cheratussin il pouvait en reprendre ? Il s'essuya les yeux, coulant de nouveau, et attrapa la bouteille. _Une à deux cuillères à café toutes les quatre à six heures. _Bon, ça va. Il devrait pouvoir en reprendre. _Peut entrainer de la nausée… _comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour se sentir nauséeux_. L'ingestion d'alcool peut empirer ces symptômes_… bien, ça n'allait pas être un problème, il n'avait même pas envie d'une bière… _faites attention en manipulant une voiture ou des machineries lourdes_… pas de problèmes là non plus… à moins que le grille-pain compte comme machinerie lourde… _peut entrainer des vertiges_… ça expliquait pas mal de choses… _prendre plus de sirop que recommandé par un docteur peut entrainer des troubles respiratoires_… argh, juste ce dont il avait besoin, plus de troubles respiratoires… _le sirop devrait être ingéré avec beaucoup d'eau._

De l'au. Il attrapa la bouteille, à moitié vide, sur la table de nuit et la mit sous les couvertures près de lui, à côté de sa boite de mouchoirs. Check. Maintenant il avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il pouvait dormir jusqu'à lundi. Il remit les couvertures un peu plus haut et ferma les yeux, en toussant dans un mouchoir. Le son provenant de son poumon gauche se rependant dans sa cage thoracique le fit grimacer, et il se tourna sur un côté pour être plus confortable, mais l'odeur âpre de la fumée était toujours dans l'appartement et se logeait dans le fond de sa gorge. Il essaya de boire un peu d'eau, puis avala le reste de la bouteille d'un seul coup, avant de la jeter par terre. J'ai des rapports que je pourrais finir… pensa-t-il, recroquevillé en une boule serrée, en fermant les yeux. Où est-ce-que je les ai mis, d'ailleurs ? C'était sa dernière pensée lucide pour un long moment.

- Crackles -

Des voix. Pas assez fortes pour comprendre les mots, ou même identifier qui parlait… un gloussement féminin… qui était la dernière fille à qui il avait donné ses clés…? Aucune idée. Une minute, il était dans son appartement, non…? Ouvrir les yeux serait la meilleure façon de savoir ce qui se passait, mais ça semblait une tâche incroyablement difficile pour le moment, alors il essaya de se rendre compte de la situation mentalement. Toutes les parties de son corps semblaient être en place. Il bougea un peu, en essayant de raviver ses stupides poumons. Et toussa, avec un son mouillé qui lui fit se souvenir de tout. Oh, oui… Malade.

Les voix s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et pendant un instant il pensa qu'elles avaient pu être un reste de rêve bizarre. Il tâtonna pour attraper un mouchoir et essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait prit la cheratussin alors qu'une quinte de toux le prit, du plus profond de sa poitrine, et entraina un grognement qui lui fit trembler les poumons et se redresser d'un coup en cherchant son souffle. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains quand ça se termina, en épongeant les torrents d'eau qui lui sortaient des yeux et l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il jurait de plus belle dans sa tête.

"Don?"

Il redressa la tête et cligna des yeux pour essayer de voir devant lui. Charlie ?

"Don?"

Son nom était suivit d'un tapotement léger sur la porte de la chambre, et il laissa tomber ses bras sur ses genoux, suivis de sa tête. Non, Charlie, un voleur s'est arrêté par mon appartement pour y cracher ses poumons, là où je garde tout ce qui n'a pas d'importance. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle pour répondre, mais le seul son qui sortit fut une autre quinte de toux.

« Don, est-ce-que tu es là ? » Cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et un visage familier apparu dans l'ouverture.

« À ton avis. » Ouhla. Sa voix avait vraiment empiré depuis quelques heures.

Le corps entier apparu dans la porte cette fois-ci. « Je croyais que tu avais une sorte d'entrainement aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais… » Don se remit en place sur ses oreiller et ferma les yeux. « J'ai dû me faire porter pale. »

« Ne pas aller travailler ? Toi ? » Charlie atteint l'interrupteur et bougea plus près du lit. « Ça doit être la fièvre bubonique ou quelque chose de la sorte… »

« Haha, très drôle. » Même avec les grésillements de sa voix, le ton employé par Don suggérait très clairement que ça ne l'était vraiment pas. Il protégea ses yeux de la lumière jaune si embêtante venant du plafond. Charlie resta près de lui pendant un moment, incertain, avant qu'il réalise quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, d'ailleurs, à quoi… » Il cligna de ses yeux mouillés et essaya de regarder sa montre « neuf heures et demi ? Un samedi matin ? »

« Oh… eh bien… » Charlie devint tout rouge, en regardant vers la porte de la chambre. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là… »

Don tâtonna pour attraper un mouchoir et essaya de faire marcher ses synapses suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre ce que Charlie disait. « Ouais. » Il s'arrêta pour tousser de nouveau dans le mouchoir. « Tu pensais que je ne serais pas là, et…? »

« Je voulais juste… euh.. » Charlie se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, incertain. « Et bien… papa… euh… est à la maison avec Millie, et Amita et moi on avait prévu de passer un peu de temps ensemble, et tu avais dit que tu avais un entrainement de 12 heures aujourd'hui, alors j'avais pensé… »

« Oh. » Cette fois-ci, Don éclata de rire, ce qui se transforma en une toux grasse. « Désolé. »

« Oui, et bien.. » Charlie haussa des épaules, en prenant la bouteille de cheratussin avant de la regarder attentivement. « Du sirop à la codéine. Tu es allé voir un docteur, vraiment… Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? »

« J'ai perdu un pari. » grogna Don en reprenant son souffle. « C'est… euh… un truc de rhume de poitrine. »

« Un rhume de poitrine, hein ? » Charlie ramassa l'azithromycin et le retourna pour lire les instructions. "Des antibiotiques ? Tu ne prends pas d'antibiotiques pour un rhume. »

Don essaya de les reprendre, mais le manqua d'une distance trop grande pour son égo. « Et tu es qui, toi ? Mon médecin personnel ? Remets ça où c'était. Ça fait même pas 24H que je les prends, ils n'ont pas encore fait effet. Je suis contagieux et ils sont surement pleins de mes microbes. »

Charlie fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu alors qu'il bougea les jambes de Don pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, en lisant toujours les instructions pour l'azithromycin. « Ils ont vraiment l'air forts »

« Parfait, » répondit Don, sa voix croassant sur la fin du mot. « Parce que je me sens très mal. » Il attrapa la boite de mouchoirs de nouveau et une autre quinte de toux explosa de sa poitrine avec ce son grotesque.

Charlie fit une grimace. « Dégeux… »

Don renifla dans son mouchoir. « Et tu n'as encore rien entendu… »

Charlie devint encore plus confus lorsqu'il vit le trou immense dans la boite d'azythromycin. « Qu'est-ce-que tu as utilisé pour ouvrir cette boite, une machette ? »

« Je ne voulais pas utiliser mon arme dans une pièce fermée. »

Charlie rigola. « Tu as besoin d'en prendre ? »

« Pas jusqu'à ce soir. Une fois par jour. » Don fit sauter la boite de mouchoir sur sa poitrine. « Bon, Charlie, non pas que ne n'apprécie pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais tu as une petite amie sublime dans la pièce d'à côté – est-ce-que tu ne préfèrerais pas passer la journée avec elle plutôt que de rester là, à étudier les différents sons que ma poitrine produit ? »

« Amita ! » cria Charlie en se levant tout à coup.

Don se remit confortablement sur ses oreillers. « Emmène-là dans un hôtel, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Charlie fit une grimace. « Est-ce-que ce n'est pas de mauvais genre ? »

« Non… un avec un spa. Vous pouvez avoir des massages tous les deux, essayer les bains chauds, ça sera romantique. »

Charlie sembla pensif. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Don se retourna sur un côté. « C'est pas la première fois que je le fais. Eteins les lumières en sortant. »

Charlie hésita avec une main sur la porte. « Ecoutes, tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de… ?»

« De quoi… d'avoir quelqu'un qui me regarde dormir ? Qui m'écoute cracher mes poumons ? » Croassa Don avant de tousser de nouveau. « À ton avis ? »

Charlie acquiesça, toujours dans le couloir. « Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Don était déjà moitié endormi. « Dis bonjour à Amita, » murmura-t-il dans son oreiller. La chambre redevint d'un merveilleux noir, sans lumière aucune. Il n'était que partiellement conscient qu'il y avait des voix murmurant derrière sa porte avant qu'elles ne disparaissent et que le sommeil ne le prenne de nouveau.

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pu dormir que quelques minutes lorsqu'il fut réveillé brusquement par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit bruyamment, et Charlie qui entra dans la pièce en titubant après qu'une force inconnue l'ait poussée dans la chambre.

Don émit un grognement qui ressemblait à un sanglot, ses yeux s'ouvrant aussi peu que possible, en espérant qu'ils pourraient exprimer à quel point il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Charlie retrouva son équilibre au bout du lit et s'éclaicit la voix. « Alors… euh… on a discuté, et Amita… » Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule vers la porte. « Je veux dire, Amita et moi, on pense tous les deux qu'on ne peut pas… euh… juste te laisser ici pour aller profiter de la journée sans s'être au moins assuré que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. » Il acquiesça, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il s'était souvenu de tout le discours et sortit un calepin d'une de ses poches. « Alors… » Il chercha de nouveau dans ses poches, pour sortir un stylo. « Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut t'apporter ? »

Don le dévisagea sombrement à travers ses yeux enrhumés, avant de se retourner avec un grognement. « De la paix et de la tranquillité ? » il supplia, à travers la montagne d'oreillers.

« Oui, eh bien… » Charlie vint se positionner de l'autre côté du lit, prêt à l'attaque. « Tu as bien besoin de quelque chose. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de nouveau et parla plus doucement. « Ecoute, frérot, voilà mes options : soit je peux impressionner ma petite amie avec ma compassion et ma capacité à prendre soin de toi, ou tu peux me faire passer pour le salaud sans cœur qui abandonne son frère malade parce qu'il espère pouvoir coucher avec sa copine. Aide-moi un peu, tu veux ? »

Don libéra un œil de son oreiller, grogna de nouveau en voyant le regard attentif, utilisé trop souvent à son goût, de Charlie. Il se retourna sur le dos et renifla, en cherchant un mouchoir. « N'hésites surtout pas à utiliser ma misère actuelle pour tes propres intentions libidineuses. » dit-il essoufflé.

Le visage de Charlie s'éclaira avec son sourire, et il se laissa tomber sur un coin du lit en tapotant la jambe de Don. « Je savais que tu comprendrais. » Il agita le stylo en attendant. « Alors…? »

Don enleva une nouvelle couche d'eau de ses yeux et renifla. « Pas de jus d'orange, » dit-il d'une vois ferme.

« D'accord. » Charlie attendit, mais quand rien ne changea pendant un moment, réessaya. « Don, je ne peux pas dire à Amita qu'on va faire les courses pour 'pas de jus d'orange.' Donne-moi quelque chose de plus précis. » Il vit la corbeille et la ramena près du lit en tapotant avec son pied. « As-tu vomi ? » Don acquiesça faiblement. « Bon, alors du pain de mie à faire griller, non ? Et du produit anti nausée ? » Dit-il en écrivant furieusement. « Quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce-qui te tenterait ? »

Dormir. Don commença à prendre une inspiration, mais elle se transforma en toux. Il essaya de se concentrer. Il allait bien vouloir manger quelque chose à un moment, non ? C'était difficile à imaginer maintenant, mais bon…"Du jus de Cranberry," décida-t-il enfin.

« Bien, du jus de Cranberry, on avance…! » dit Charlie d'un ton bien trop joyeux, qui donna envie à Don de le faire tomber du lit. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Don ferma les yeux. D'accord, d'accord. « Des desserts, » finit-il. « Au chocolat. »

« Gourmandises. » écrit Charlie vigoureusement, avec l'énergie enthousiaste de quelqu'un qui savait qu'un petit tour de course lui apporterait beaucoup. « C'est tout ? »

Les doigts de Don se posèrent sur quelque chose en carton et il essaya d'identifier ce que ça pouvait être. Ah oui. « Plus de mouchoirs. » Il renifla de nouveau et en sortit un de la boite. « Des boites doubles. »


End file.
